Clase (homo)sexual
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Solo eran clases sobre sexo, hecha especialmente de ukes para ukes. [Original/Ishi/Luxaura/Preciousmetal]
1. Originalshipping

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **En "Only you" Ruby mencionó las clases con Red, aquí hay una parte de ello y esta es la pareja que ganó en aquella votación. xd.

Para mis chicas guapas, Al y Mili *lluvia de corazones gay*

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, ligero(? OoC y muchas cosas gay~

* * *

トウコ

Green gruñó desde la lejanía observando el cómo su novio disfrutaba de la compañía de otro chico, su pequeño kouhai estaba con sus ojos rojos brillando con admiración. Red sonreía mientras Ruby hacia un montón de señalamientos hacia su equipo pokémon y al mismo entrenador.

El de ojos verdes parpadeó exhalando un suspiro demasiado sonoro, Charizard volteó a verlo con obvia preocupación. Green negó y volvió a ver a Red, que ahora se encontraba acicalando a Pika con alegría mientras Ruby sostenía su mano.

Los celos hirvieron bajo su fachada de calma, aunque conociera perfectamente los sentimientos de su novio y los de Ruby, aquel chico estaba robándole el tiempo que pasaba con Red.

De un momento a otro, el mayor saltó sobre el de ojos rojos.

—¡Suficiente!— Green jaló a Red sin vacilar en sus movimientos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ruby anotando un montón de garabatos en una libreta.

—¿Lo tienes todo?— Red preguntó intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—Lo tengo Senpai, coqueteo discreto, un pequeño roce y después saltar— Ruby asintió sin despegar los ojos del papel sosteniendo su peso en los codos aún sin levantarse del césped, y cuando se dio cuenta que de Green sostenía al moreno por la ropa su ceño se frunció—, ¿pasó algo malo?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Green le quitó las notas enrojeciendo de sobremanera al notar el encabezado y el contenido.

Como seducir a tu hombre:

1.- Luce adorable (nadie puede serlo más que Ruby)

2.- Coquetea discretamente (No seas obvio, gracias)

3.- Roces casuales (Lejos de la entrepierna/vientre/o cualquier lugar comprometedor)

4.- Sáltale encima y viólalo (o de ser posible que él te lo haga a ti).

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— Preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia Red el chico estaba tratando de no reír a pierna suelta por su reacción.

—Creo que puedes poner esto en práctica, ¿cierto?— El chico ignoró al líder de gimnasio para ver a su visitante de Hoenn, Ruby asintió enérgico y sin más se levantó.

—Lo tengo, te diré mis resultados— sin esperar más corrió hasta su equipo pokémon para partir de inmediato hasta donde se encontraba su objeto de amor.

Sin siquiera sospechar la tormenta que dejaba tras de él.

Ni bien había desaparecido, Red depositó un beso coqueto en la mejilla de Green; quién arqueó una ceja escéptico.

—El maestro tiene que mejorar su técnica, ¿no lo crees?— Preguntó, pero como única respuesta, Green lo arrinconó contra un árbol para besarlo como se debía.

—Disfrutas hacerme sentir así— le sonrió de lado con suficiencia—, temo decirlo; pero siendo tú no hay manera alguna de que pierda.

—Lo sé— Red asintió más como una formalidad que por realmente querer decirlo, ambos lo sabían desde tiempo atrás.

Las caricias subieron de intensidad, pero de un momento a otro un ruido en los arbustos los hizo detenerse. Pika saltó para ayudar a su entrenador encontrándose con Coco y Nana tratando de esconderse; la pareja volteó hacia arriba sólo para ver a Ruby colgado, sujetándose de la rama del árbol con sus pies mientras seguía tomando notas.

—Senpai, ¿Cómo se lo haces a un chico?

La vena en la frente de Green palpitó, dio pasos que más bien eran zancadas y lo jaló por la chaqueta.

—Usa un plátano, tu lengua y tus malditas ganas— Gruñó enfadado, pero fue la mano de Red sobre su brazo el que lo detuvo de mandar a Ruby lejos de ellos.

—Haz lo que él dijo— le sonrío suavemente acariciando su cabeza—, mañana te enseñaré personalmente.

—¡Bien!

En esta ocasión Ruby se perdió en sus propios pensamientos (¿era mejor intentar con un pepino o un plátano?) mientras se iba, en tanto, su maestro empezaba a repasar la lección que tenía al día siguiente; y que mejor si lo hacía con el celoso de su novio que para ese momento intentaba por todos los medios no elevar el tono de sus gemidos.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Ishishipping

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Tenía esto listo desde hace una semana, pero por diferentes motivos apenas lo subí hoy. Espero les guste, en lo personal me divertí un montón con él. Siguiente capítulo Luxaura~

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un montón de estupideces.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"Si es cuestión de tiempo, te puedes quedar para toda la eternidad aunque nos reduzcas a un instante."_

Ese día Ruby había reunido el coraje para ir a buscar a Steven a la oficina de su padre, aunque el director había sido amable al aceptar su llegada sin cita de nada había servido dado que no sabía el paradero de su hijo.

Así que lo había mandado a Arrecipolis con la esperanza de que estuviera con Wallace.

El coordinador frunció los labios cuando la ciudad le dio la bienvenida, no es que odiara el lugar o su maestro; sino los sentimientos que el imaginar a Wallace con Steven le producían a su corazón enamorado.

Ni bien había dado dos pasos, la figura imponente de su «rival» se apareció frente a él caminado elegante como siempre, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Wallace le sonrió ampliamente.

—Estaba por ir a buscarte— la sonrisa cálida no desapareció, sino que ésta se dejó sentir incluso en su voz—, ¿te apetece un viaje?

Ruby abrió los ojos ampliamente, aquello sin duda no entraba a sus planes; pero incluso sin una respuesta sí maestro siguió hablando.

—Viajaríamos a Ciudad Corazón en Sinnoh para participar en los concursos pokémon— dijo con uno de sus dedos golpeteando distraídamente su labio inferior—. Tendré que decirle a Steven que iremos para que prepare unas habitaciones extras dado que está allá.

Wallace no se perdió para nada el brillo en los ojos de su pupilo, era demasiado obvio para él que aquel chiquillo estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y aunque Steven lo negara también había algo por su parte. Por eso amaba de sobremanera molestarlos, tal vez tenía una actitud infantil sin embargo nunca había visto a Steven realmente enamorado de alguien y aquello le producía el querer joderle cuanto pudiera.

—¿Te parece bien? —Preguntó mientras su auto volador bajaba hasta casi rozar el agua.

Ruby meditó un poco; si se iba podría tener una excusa para no ver a su padre que para ese momento sin duda estaba furioso por la pelea de la última vez y segundo, podría ver a Steven.

—Bien, vamos.

—Aquí estamos— Wallace sonrió cuando aterrizaron en ciudad Corazón, la gente caminaba por las calles con caras alegres saludandose unos a otros, el maestro de Ruby señaló un edificio—, ahí puedes hacer pochocos/pokochos mientras tanto iré a ver las reglas y saludar a una vieja amiga.

—Como diga, maestro— Ruby asintió empezando a imaginar cuán hermoso era aquel lugar y como los pokémon que se le cruzaban se veían cuidados y limpios, el líder de Arrecípolis no ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción ante la cara del chico.

—Diviértete— desacomodó el gorro blanco con una mano para después caminar en dirección del edificio donde se llevaban a cabo los concursos.

Ruby se encaminó hasta poder abrir la puerta donde una señora con mandil le dio una cálida bienvenida.

—Lo siento tesoro— habló colocando una mano en la mejilla regordeta—, todo el lugar está ocupado, pero puedes hacer dulces con alguien más. Justo hay alguien de tu edad.

Casi arrastro al moreno hasta que se toparon con un chico de cabello negro y cara tranquila, tenía puesto un mandil blanco mientras mezclaba con inusual concentración.

—Cariño, ¿te molesta compartir?— La mujer le sonrió al otro chico quien apenas levantó la mirada para verla.

—Adelante— dijo volviendo a lo que hacía, cuando Ruby entró a la estancia no tardo nada en ir hasta el lado del otro adolescente para ver que hacia.

—Hola, soy Ruby vengo desde Hoenn para participar en los concursos pokémon—habló con su característico entusiasmo—, dime, ¿tu participas?

—Le falta un poco más—el chico lo había ignorado sin dejar de revolver.

Ruby infló las mejillas con indignación, pero antes de que hablara su acompañante lo miró al fin.

—Soy Diamond, puedes llamarme Dia. Nací en pueblo Primavera.¿Eres un dexholder?

El de ojos carmín asintió sorprendido por dos cosas, la primera porque lo había descubierto su identidad sólo con verlo y segunda, Dia era realmente atractivo con esa cara serena y aquellos ojos que resguardaban secretos.

—Lo soy, ¿y tú?

—También, el Prof. Serbal tiene mi pokédex—contestó mientras terminaba su pokocho—, tengo que llevarle esto a la señorita, ¿quieres ir?

Ruby asintió empezando a seguirlo, algo en aquel adolescente le intrigaba de sobremanera. A la distancia pudieron ver el -estadio? y los ojos rojos se encendieron de anticipación ante lo que vería.

Después de conocer a Platina Berlitz y que Ruby casi babeara sobre su vestido; Dia lo llevó hasta las gradas que la heredera había preparado para ambos. El espectáculo había sido hermoso; el Empoleon de la chica había brillado sobre el escenario y el de ojos rojos casi hiperventilaba ante tanta belleza.

Diamond sonrió al ver a su acompañante, no es que lo conociera bien pero sin duda aquello era su pasión.

—Te enseñare a hacer buenos pokochos—dijo Dia cuando abandonaron el recinto, Ruby lo miró con sus ojos llenos de agradecimiento.

—Estaré bajo tu cuidado —contestó tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas.

La voz de alguien llamando al muchacho de ojos carmesí hizo que ambos voltearan a la misma dirección sólo para encontrarse con un radiante Wallace seguido de una figura de traje negro. Diamond fue testigo de como las mejillas de Ruby enrojecían cuando notó al segundo hombre yendo hacia ellos.

—¿Novio?—preguntó bajito, más no esperaba la reacción que consiguió.

El moreno le selló los labios con las manos y la cara en un gesto lleno de vergüenza que Diamond encontró adorable.

—Shhh—dijo fuertemente, bajando la cabeza aunque Dia sospechó que su sonrojo no se redujo ni un ápice—es mi amor no correspondido.

—Es atractivo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Wallace ya estaba a su lado con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios al verlos tomados de las manos. Steven miraba en otra dirección haciendo incómodo para Ruby el verlo.

—Soy Diamond— el chico se presentó sin soltar la mano de Ruby, en cambio la alzó con cierto orgullo—, le enseñaré a hacer pokochos.

—Eso es increíble, Falitna me dijo que eres un experto —el líder de Arrecipolis le sonrió ampliamente, en cambio Dia asintió agradeciendo el cumplido—. Por cierto, soy Wallace y el Steven, es un poco maleducado porque es todo un hermitaño.

Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del susodicho, en tanto disfrutaba internamente la reacción tanto de Steven como de Ruby.

—Hola Diamond—saludo pasados los segundos, demonios quería escapar a cualquier lugar lejos de Wallace, no era suficiente con haber huido a otra región para meditar acerca de sus sentimientos; sino que le había traído la causa de ellos para que siguiera atormentandolo con su sola presencia—, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío.

Steven quería golpear su cabeza contra la roca más cercana, pensar que el chico era lindo estaba preocupándole, tal vez estaba desarrollando un complejo de shota y se sentía realmente jodido.

—Bueno, Dia debemos irnos pero ha sido un gran placer—Wallace le sonrió—, mañana vendremos de nuevo.

—Los esperaré—asintió soltando la mano de Ruby al fin, pero se acercó lo suficiente como para murmurar en su oído—: ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Lo haré. —prometió el de ojos carmesí con una sonrisa.

Se fue con los adultos que se miraba un poco tensos entre ellos, Wallace tenía una sonrisa extraña en sus facciones.

—Vamos al hotel—jaló a Ruby en dirección de la infraestructura al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Steven de la chaqueta del traje para llevarlo con ellos—, tú eres el que conoce aquí así que eres el guía. Sobre todo después de vender tu casa.

—Te lo había dicho antes— Ruby se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Steven tan cerca gracias a que Wallace los mantenía casi rozandose.

—Lo olvide, así que hasta responsable.

El adolescente soltó una risa corta, cuando había conocido a Wallace lo creía una persona llena de seriedad y sabiduría; pero su niño interior seguía haciendo de las suyas la mayor parte del tiempo.

El líder de Arrecipolis fue a recepción a hacer los arreglos necesarios para reservar la habitación que usarían dado que se suponía Steven regresaría ese día y eso era algo que Wallace no permitiría.

Volvió a arrastrar a la pareja -que se había mantenido e un silencio tenso- hasta el ascensor.

—Vamos a instalarnos—ordenó y el no-escaparan-de-mi era bastante claro para los dos.

Cuando el peliazul deslizó la llave electrónica y los tres entraron en la suite se dieron cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal.

—¿Una cama?—Steven fue el primero en hablar mirando con el ceño fruncido a Wallace, quien inocentemente contestó:

—Es para estrechar lazos —dijo sin la menor pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz.

«No sólo quieres estrechar lazos», la mirada azulada revelaba exactamente sus pensamientos.

—¿O es que ya olvidaste que se siente dormir conmigo?—la obvia sugerencia sumado a colocar las manos en el cuello del campeón fueron más que suficiente para que Ruby apretara los dientes.

—Por mi no hay problema, dormiré en el sofá— el menor sonrió ocultando lo mejor posible sus celos, pero para Wallace se podían sentir en cada movimiento de su lengua.

Antes de que pudiera mover un músculo, el líder lo rodeó apretándolo contra Steven en el proceso.

—No huyas pequeño discípulo—la cara roja del peliplateado estaba divirtiendo al peliazul, mientras que Ruby no tuvo más remedio que sostener la cadera de Steven con el fin de no rozarse contra él y aquello sólo sirvió para agravar la situación.

Cualquier persona ajena no vería más que a dos adultos casi haciendo puré a un adolescente mientras que uno de ellos reía y el otro se encontraba más rojo que un tomate. Pero para Steven, aquello era el infierno puro; ¿cómo demonios se había dejado embaucar por Wallace? ¿Y por que Ruby tenía que oler tan bien?

De inprovisto, Wallace los soltó dirigiéndose al baño.

—Me bañaré primero.

No fue hasta que la llave de la regadera sonó: que tanto Steven como Ruby reaccionaron separándose de golpe.

—¿Qué tal los concursos? —Steven sonrió casual mientras le daba la espalda para quitarse el traje, los ojos rojos se centraron en su movimiento, pero casi de inmediato desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—¡Emocionantes!—Ruby sonrió al hablar olvidando su nerviosismo anterior, lo que también relajó al campeón—. Y Dia sabía un montón acerca de ellos.

Ante la mención del otro adolescente un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja de Steven, pero se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

—Eso es bueno, podrás participar mejor si alguien con tanta experiencia como él te aconseja— dijo acariciando gentilmente el gorro del menor, Ruby asintió provocando que se desacomodara revelando suave cabello negro—, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo.

El menor se quitó el accesorio con las mejillas rosas como si quisiera que su acompañante fuera capaz de ver otra parte de él, entonces las manos de Steven recorrieron suavemente las hebras.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?— Preguntó el mayor con curiosidad trazando la cicatriz que portaba como herida de guerra.

—Tenía seis años cuando un Salamance nos atacó a Sapphire y a mi— contó con la mirada lejana recordando el terror ante el rechazo de la niña y como había cambiado todo en él—, le gané, pero el me quitó más cosas.

—Ya veo.

Steven no insistió al ver la mirada de Ruby, en cambio apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo, cosa que el menor agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Las largas pestañas negras amenazaron con hacer que el autocontrol de Steven fuera casi lanzado por la borda mientras que los labios que le dedicaban tan arrebatadora sonrisa estaban tentándolo demasiado.

La mente de Ruby trabajaba a mil por hora intentando recordar cuales eran los pasos que días atrás Red le había mostrado para poder seducir. Para su mala suerte, ver los ojos de Steven tan de cerca y sin tener que apartarlos con rapidez -lo que sin duda era la primera vez que pasaba- hacía que un cosquilleo empezara en la boca de su estómago como miles de pequeños beautifly golpeteando su tripa para poder salir.

—Creo que es mejor ir a dormir—ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y de forma atropellada mientras desviaban la mirada al lado contrario como sí lo hubieran ensayado empezando a buscar sus pijamas sin voltear a ver al otro ó siquiera a atreverse a pensar en que estaban a escasos metros cambiandose de ropa.

Cuando Wallace salió de la ducha sus labios formaron una mueca curiosa entre sonrisa y burla al ver a Steven y Ruby completamente dormidos uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarse un pelo. Ese par necesitaría mucho más que un empujón y él no podía meterse demasiado, al menos no tanto como quería.

—Pareja de tórtolos idiotas. —Murmuró tomando su lugar al otro lado de Ruby; mañana iniciaría su plan B y aquel chico de Sinnoh sería una gran ayuda sin saberlo.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	3. Luxaurashipping

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Luxaura listo *-*, no sé si lo mencioné antes, pero este capítulo transcurre tres días antes de lo que pasó en "Only you" y "Tú", por lo que la interacción de estas dos parejas no es aun algo muy romántico c: (aunque a Steven y a Ruby terminó valiendoles m*rda xD)**  
**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, yaoi y más yaoi. Y un casamentero sexy~

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

—Tu cara se ve terrible—fue el primer comentario de Dia

Cuando Ruby llegó hasta la tienda de pokochos.

—Si te contara...

El de ojos carmesí se estremeció al recordar su despertar con su maestro abrazado a él como boa y al campeón con la cara enterrada en su clavícula. Si era honesto, él tener a Wallace abrazándolo había sido un tanto embarazoso; pero con Steven el asunto era diferente por los sentimientos que tenía por él; así que no había sido nada grato descubrir la traición de su cuerpo ante el cosquilleo que le produjo el cálido aliento del peliplateado en su cuello.

—Se escucha interesante—por suerte para Ruby, Dia no estaba muy interesado en meterse donde no le llamaban y aquello era grato para él; si hubiera sido Gold otra cosa sería—, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado?

—No lo sé—admitió después de pensar en su respuesta por unos cuantos minutos—, no creo que sea algo que llega como fuegos artificiales y tú lo notas; sino más bien, te das cuenta cuando te imaginas haciendo planes a futuro y la primer persona que aparece en tus pensamientos es él. Así sin más, sin que lo sepas con cada minuto que pasa se va metiendo en tu piel y...¿estas escuchándome?

Ruby se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó a Diamond completamente en su mundo mientras murmuraba quien sabe que bajo su aliento.

Pero hubo algo que si entendió:

«Riley».

—¡Dia!—Ruby lo abrazó de improvisto, pero el otro no se inmutó siquiera mirándolo tranquilamente—, ¿te gusta Riley?

Diamond se sonrojó apenas desviado la mirada, para Ruby aquello fue sumamente adorable haciendo que no resistiera el impulso de pellizcar sus mejillas.

—Eres lindo—admitió para después soltarlo y rebuscar en su bolsillo por su libreta de anotaciones—, esto puede servirnos.

Mostró con orgullo sus apuntes de clases con Red, Diamond los leyó de forma rápida y todo su rostro se volvió escarlata.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Mi senpai me dio algunos consejos en relaciones entre hombres—explicó Ruby pasando las hojas con cuidado—, aunque supongo que depende la persona así que iniciáremos desde aquí.

Señaló la página que se titulaba:

_Tipos de hombres._

_Cariñoso: es como un pequeño Eevee a la espera de recibir y dar mimos._

_Área: Desconocida._

_Recibido en pueblo Paleta._

_Tsundere:_

_Debes estar preparado para escapar de sus afiladas garras y su mirada que puede llegar a congelar; es como un Sneseal._

_Área: Visto en pueblo -_

_Serio:_

_Al igual que un Metagross, es de apariencia dura; pero en el fondo es alguien a la espera de comprensión._

_Área: Ciudad Algaria._

_Intentos de captura: 3._

_¿Falta mejorar habilidad?_

Dia sonrió al notar los garabatos de Ruby en torno a Steven, escribiendo algo en el cuaderno para después seguir leyendo.

_Reservado: Por su capacidad de leer a los demás tiende a no mostrar sus sentimientos._

_Área: desconocida._

—Creo que es este—Diamond señaló el tipo que más se asemejaba a Riley de los que había leído antes de seguir la demás lista donde ocho tipos más se encontraban. —Reservado. Se parece a Lucario.

—Deja agrego eso —Ruby garabateó en su libreta y después golpeteó su dedo distraídamente—es uno de los difíciles, así que...¿cómo piensas capturarlo?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del chico, obligándolo a pensar en una solución para aquello.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—No puedo creer que me arrastraras a esto Wallace—el pelinegro suspiró sentado en la banca del camerino del coordinador—, no es como si disfrutara las multitudes.

—Eso lo sé— el líder de gimnasio no se inmutó por su aparente malhumor, debido a que Steven había huido de él ahora no podía llevar a cabo el plan que había hecho mientras se duchaba la noche anterior.

Sin embargo Ruby le había devuelto la esperanza de seguir con su juego de casamentero al escuchar por casualidad, la conversación que habita tenido con Dia antes del desayuno.

Ahora ahí estaba Riley como un manso Mareep a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar. Lucario volteó a ver a Wallace con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha, el humano le sonrió lo que hizo que el sentimiento se incrementara aún más.

Ni bien Riley iba a volver a hablar, Riolu volteó a la puerta empezando a correr en esa dirección y cuando ésta se abrió saltó a los brazos de un sorprendido adolescente.

—Riolu—Diamond lo saludó acariciado su cabeza con cariño, el Pokémon sonrió dejándose hacer y después volteó con Lucario con sus ojos brillantes. —¡Dia! Gracias por venir a traerme esto —Wallace le sonrió yendo a recibir el paquete con pokochos y volteó con Riley—, ¿lo conoces? Es un dex...

—Lo conozco—el pelinegro se acercó con paso lento hasta saludar al chico, quien le contestó de vuelta de forma cortes.

«En serio, ¿las parejas siempre se parecen?», Wallace pensó al ver la interacción de ambos, pero ésta cambio cuando Ruby llegó colgándose del otro adolescente.

—Encontré algo que te gustará—dijo sin dar tiempo a que Riley reaccionara arrastrando a Diamond con él.

—No olvides que nos iremos en un par de horas—Wallace sonrió al ver la mirada de Riley sobre los chicos mientras Lucario movía sus sensores apenas perceptiblemente.

El Pokémon le dijo algo a su entrenador y tomando en brazos al bebé salieron por la puerta siguiendo a los otros.

—No creí que lo conocieras—el líder de Arrecípolis murmuró empezando a acicalar a Elizabeth, pero Riley arqueó una ceja.

—Tú de todas las personas dudando de mi capacidad, no lo creo Wallace—contestó mordaz para después suspirar—. Así que es mejor que me digas que planeas.

—¿Nada? ¿Por qué debería planear algo?—preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Riley cerró los ojos masajeando su cien.

—Es demasiado extraño que Steven huyera de ti, a menos que tuviera un muy bien motivo—contestó mirando intensamente a los ojos aguamarina. Wallace bufó indignado—, eso es un sí.

—Es un "eres-un-paranoico".

El líder de Arrecípolis pensó rápidamente que haría, podía sentir que Riley se levantaría e iría en cualquier momento y aquello no sería acorde al plan.

—Miraré tu actuación, después me iré— declaró saliendo por la puerta, Elizabeth revoloteó dando pequeños grititos para llamar la atención de su entrenador.

—Los enamorados son tan necios.—gruñó acariciando a su Pokémon.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Es atractivo —Ruby exclamó mirando a Dia sentado en la banca con una pequeña cesta en las manos, sus dedos se paseaban nerviosamente por los bordes.

—Ya lo sé—contestó sin mucho ánimo, se desanimaba cuando lo veía tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía lejos de él.

El de ojos carmesí se sentó poniendo un brazo a su alrededor para animarlo.

—¡Vamos! No dejaremos que esto termine aquí —Ruby lo tranquilizó, pero antes de que dijera algo más; algo azul irrumpió en su visión y se sintió ser alejado de Diamond.

—Lucario —dijo el chico cuando el Pokémon se sentó en medio de los dos con Riolu, quien de inmediato abrazó por el cuello a Dia.

—Es tan hermoso — Ruby observó al Pokémon tan de cerca que lo incómodo y el mayor se vio en la necesidad de apartarlo cuando sacó una cámara.

Diamond sonrió al ver la escena y Riolu acostumbrado a ver otro tipo de sonrisa abrió los labios con sorpresa y un pequeño ruido salió de ellos mientras tocaba las mejillas del chico.

—No sonríes muy a menudo por lo que veo— Ruby habló con seguridad—, pero tu sonrisa es bonita.

—Es como una frase típica de ligue—señaló la libreta del chico de Hoenn con diversión.

—¿Debería hacerte olvidarlo?—el de ojos rojos le siguió el juego divertido, pero se puso serio casi de inmediato—, no hay que rendirnos.

Se levantó de repente cual resorte mirando al Pokémon azul a su lado, su ceño se frunció un poco y después bufó.

—Ruby, es hora de irnos— el coche volador se estacionó justo frente a ellos, Wallace observó la escena y Lucario le frunció el ceño con desaprobación—¿Te importaría esperar a Riley en mi lugar, Dia? Recibí una llamada de Arrecípolis y debo irme de emergencia.

—Lo haré —contestó el chico con un asentimiento, por lo que veía el pokémon estaba sospechando de sus planes.

Cuando el auto estuvo fuera de su visión, suspiró por lo bajó recargándose en la banca. No quería apresurar las cosas sobre todo porque ambos eran chicos y Riley era mayor que el por nueve años.

—Es tan difícil querer a alguien—murmuró captando la atención de Lucario—, el miedo al rechazo cuando aún no se ha dicho nada, la ansiedad por no saber cómo expresarte...bueno, tú sabes que se siente.

Acarició al Pokémon que sabía de antemano que podía leer su aura (y con ello sus sentimientos). No tardo mucho para que una sobra obstruyera el sol de su visión y lo hiciera incorporarse; Riley estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente.

—Wallace tuvo una emergencia —musitó y el hombre se sentó a su lado.

—Es un espíritu libre, ¿verdad?—Riley sonrió con burla intentando recuperar la paz mental que el líder de gimnasio le había robado.

—No es tan malo —Diamond contestó sonriendo levemente, no es que los conociera de mucho tiempo; pero tanto Ruby como Wallace le habían parecido buenas personas aún si su plan no había salido como esperaba.

Riley se levantó musitando un perdona y fue a una pequeña tienda a comprar helado; regresó extendiéndole uno a Dia.

—Hace calor— dijo como excusa, no quería dejar al niño todavía; ¡y eso no significaba nada extraño! Tal vez.

—Sí, tienes razón—el adolescente lo miró con sus ojos llenos de brillo.

Sin embargo, Lucario pudiendo sentir las ondas que enviaba tanto su entrenador como el chico los miró con sospecha (y un poco de celos, debía reconocerlo) por lo que con un movimiento suave provocó que Riolu chocara con el codo de Riley y su helado terminara en la cara de Diamond.

El mayor miró al adolescente con cara de sorpresa, al menos hasta que Dia empezó a reír empezando a tallar su palma para quitar la nieve; miró su mano y sin pensarlo mucho embarró la cara de Riley.

—Refrescante—murmuró y el mayor sólo sé río disfrutando el momento.

Riolu lo observaba tan atentamente que sin dudar le arrebató el helado a Dia y lo estampó en la cara de Lucario dando unos pequeños gorgoreos encantadores. El Pokémon más grande lo miró como no creyendo que aquel pequeño se atreviera a desafiarlo y antes de que se molestara, Riolu lamió el helado de Lucario.

Tanto Riley como Dia voltearon a otras direcciones buscando un pañuelo con que limpiarse.

—No tienes...—Diamond enrojeció alejando la cesta de las manos de Riley. —Disculpa.

—No te disculpes—Dia recuperó la compostura metiendo rápidamente la mano -sin que el contenido de la cesta se viera- y le tendió un pañuelo a Riley—, es un secreto de tiempo.

—¿Tienes que verlo en un tiempo determinado? Ya entiendo —Riley despeinó el cabello negro con una sonrisa ligera.

Porque obviamente el adolescente no iba a mostrarle los regalos que Ruby le había hecho, el lubricante era el más pequeño de los males, pero ¿esposas? ¿Acaso quería que violara a Riley?

Diamond sonrió muy levemente.

—Después sabrás que hay—prometió sin dudar disfrutando del atardecer.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. Preciousmetalshipping

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Preciousmetal, el primero que hago y se lo dedicaré a Kotomi (L espero te guste guapa.

Me divertí un montón con estos oneshoot, la interacción de todos pudo ser un poco OoC; pero me deja una linda experiencia. Espero que a ustedes que leen también :)

**Advertencias: **¬w¬

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Gold suspiró audiblemente mientras su equipo Pokémon entrenaba unos pasos mas allá, había perdido cientos de preciados segundos en estar pensando en nada productivo y su mente empezaba a joderle con que pasara al tema principal.

No, no, no.

Se negaba a pensar en aquel pelirrojo de carácter huraño, porque si al menos mencionaba su nombre la imagen de haberlo visto desnudo de la cintura para arriba provocaba un calor en un lugar que no debía emocionarse por la expectativa de seguir quitándole la ropa.

Tenía que hablar con la única persona que podía explicarle porque tenía esos sentimientos tan contradictorios en él, porque por una parte le daba asco admitir que le gustaría seguir viendo aquella piel como de porcelana (¿se la cuidaba o era natural?) y al mismo tiempo, otra parte le rogaba que tomara a Silver de la camisa y lo arrojara al primer callejón vacío para seguir con sus pensamientos muy H.

—¡Suficiente!— todo su equipo se detuvo ipso facto ante lo que ellos consideraron una orden, el chico de río con gracia mientras negaba—, ustedes continúen.

Explotaro gruñó algo que el humano por supuesto no entendió, pero ignoró mientras sacaba su pokégear para marcarle a su senpai.

Tenía que contarle o sus pensamientos terminarían por comérselo vivo. Aunque cuando llegó a donde Red solía vaguear cuando no estaba en las montañas, grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar a Green a escasos centímetros del susodicho.

—¡Senpai!

Gold juró que escuchó el rechinado de los dientes del líder de gimnasio cuando se aproximó hasta ellos y cuando Red le sonrió, los ojos verdes lo taladraron con fuerza.

—Gold, que sorpresa.

Red se acercó hasta él para saludar, en tanto el castaño se quedaba sentado bajo el árbol donde se encontraban mascullando algo entre dientes. Ni bien el chico de Johto abrió la boca, fue otra voz la que habló en lugar de la suya.

—¡Senpai!—Ruby casi cae -_literalmente_- del cielo, si Dia no lo hubiera alcanzado a sujetar de su ropa.

Ambos venían sobre un Drifblim y apenas habían aterrizado cuando el adolescente de Hoenn ya tenía a Red en un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo logré— dijo y Gold sospechó que de un momento a otro empezaría a arrojar flores de colores por todos lados; pero parecía que había recordado que no venía solo y tomó al otro chico por el brazo—, por cierto el es Diamond.

—Dia—corrigió como si estuviera aburrido, o al menos el de ojos dorados así lo interpretó.

Los tres empezaron una extraña conversación sobre tips y notas como si estuviera observando a las típicas niñas del colegio Pokémon hablando sobre moda, aunque claro estando Ruby no sería extra...¡¿qué demonios era aquello?!

Sin que Ruby lo esperara, lo jaló de la camisa exponiendo su cuello en el acto, donde varias marcas rojas estaban como evidencia de un crimen. El de ojos rojos enrojeció ante el escrutinio; pero no pudo alejarse más de dos centímetros.

—Sería mejor que lo soltaras— Dia habló mirando a Ruby.

—Diamond tiene razón —Red deshizo el agarre más rápido que un rayo, sabiendo de antemano la situación.

Gold los miró sin entender, entonces Green le dio un golpe en la cabeza que revolvió cualquier pensamiento que tuviera.

—Cuando un chico tiene su primera vez tienes que ser cuidadoso—lo reprendió con dureza y un _eres una bestia_ que no fue dicho pero si entendido.

—Pero es la chica quien...

Entonces se detuvo, el de ojos dorados observó la escena frente a él y su boca se abrió en su máximo esplendor.

—¿Dos chicos pueden hacerlo?

—Guarda silencio—gruñó mirando alrededor, no es como si su relación no fuera sabida por sus familiares; pero con Ruby era diferente—, claro que se puede.

—Entonces, ¿no está mal ponerte duro por un chico?

El castaño lo miró largo y tendido sin decir ni pio, momentos en los cuales Gold casi murió de impaciencia. Green se contuvo de darle un golpe en la cara, a veces (y solamente a veces) le daban ganas de abrir esa cabeza suya y revisar si había un cerebro ahí dentro.

—¿Por qué debería? —fue Ruby quien contesto aún sin verlo a la cara con su rostro enrojecido como sus ojos—, si ambas partes de aman no importa lo demás.

—¿Estas con él?— fue la pregunta de Gold tomando tanto la mano de Ruby como de Diamond.

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo que nadie vio venir, la primera: tanto Ruby como Dia fueron alejados de las manos de Gold y segunda: un Pokemon azul saltó dándole de lleno al residente de Johto.

Steven y Riley habían llegado al rescate mientras Lucario tocaba con su pie a Gold en el suelo para ver si aún estas vivo. Red se disculpó con los mayores por el comportamiento del chico medio muerto, en tanto Green los observó a lo lejos; seme reconociendo a otro en una muda conversación que nadie más entendería.

—No te preocupes— Riley habló acercando a Diamond a su cuerpo en una obvia muestra de que pensaba todo lo contrario.

Dia sonrió levemente tomándolo de la mano.

—Creo que debemos irnos, sólo quería darle las gracias senpai—El chico de ojos grises le sonrió para después sacar a Drifblim con el propósito de regresar a su hogar.

Steven por su parte ya tenía a Ruby sobre Metagross acariciado su cintura con muy mala cara.

—Uhm, gracias Red-senpai—el chico de Hoenn sonrió apenado por la posesividad del campeón de pelo plateado, aunque no era difícil adivinar del porque de su actitud; se había escapado con Dia aún cuando sabía de los celos que le tenía y encontrarlo así...bueno, Gold ya había pagado su error.

Cinco minutos después, tanto Red como Green empezaban a preguntarse que hacer si tenían un cadáver ahora; pero Gold se incorporó de golpe con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Eso fue intenso!—exclamo tallando el golpe de Riolu, Green gruñó una maldición entre dientes y un me largo antes de desaparecer.

Jodida suerte suya que siempre interrumpían su tiempo con Red, jodidos adolescentes que tenían que buscar cobijo en su novio como si fuera mamá gallina y jodido desgraciado porque era su mejor amigo y disfrutaba verlo arder de celos.

El campeón de Kanto suspiró audiblemente, ¿acaso tenía un letrero que dijera uke en su frente? No le molestaba para nada ayudar a los chicos, dado que nadie había podido ayudarlo a él cuando pensando que era chico se había interesado por Yellow y al descubrir la verdad se había sentido un poco decepcionado; con temor se había acercado a Green para intentar serenarse pero había sido todo lo contrario y haber avanzado en su relación le había costado un par de años por su inseguridad.

—Red— Gold movía de arriba a abajo su mano frente a la cara de su senpai.

—¿Decías algo?

—¿Estas con Green?—preguntó con curiosidad en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo la seriedad se había apoderado de él.

—Sí.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras rascaba su nuca un tanto abochornado, aún no se acostumbraba a poder decir libremente que estaba enamorado de aquel que había sido su rival y mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Solo deje a mi corazón hablar—Habló Red sin perder su sonrisa, mirando el camino por el que su novio había desaparecido—, no te desanimes por lo que creas que es incorrecto; el amor no se equivoca cuando llega.

Gold lo dejó marcharse, tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado y nunca lo había visto hasta ese momento. ¿Le gustaba Silver? La única manera de comprobarlo era mirarlo a la cara, así que se dirigió con rapidez a su casa donde sabía que estaría disfrutando de su programa favorito como todo un _fanboy_.

Dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado casi con la cara pegada en la televisión con una enorme bolsa de papas y parecía no respirar.

Sin que Silver lo esperara, un chico se colgó de su cuello con la gracia de un mono mientras estampaba su frente contra su nariz, dándole como regalo un dolor palpitante en dicha zona y que tragara hebras de cabello negro cuando abrió la boca para quejarse.

—¡¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo?! —gritó siendo ignorado por Gold que se había acomodado contra su pecho mientras murmuraba por lo bajo alguna cosa que parecía canto satánico.

Y de nuevo, el movimiento repentino del moreno lo dejó sin poder actuar cuando sus labios fueron capturados por los de él, empujándolo a la alfombra y siendo forzado a corresponder.

Al menos hasta que reaccionó jalándolo por el cabello para alejarlo, Silver se limpió los labios con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creer que realmente aquello había pasado.

—¡¿Qué tienes en el jodido cerebro atacándome así, maldito imbécil?!

—Creo que puedo estar enamorado de ti —Gold habló más que sorprendido por la intensa sensación que había tenido con aquel contacto, aun mareado por el sabor de los labios del pelirrojo; quien enrojeció de la cara y el cuello con sus palabras.

Silver gruñó algo que sonó a "al menos deberías decirlo primero", que sin duda hizo que el de ojos ambas abriera los labios a más no poder.

—Eso quiere decir que tú… — no pudo continuar cuando volvió a lanzársele encima, sin embargo está vez el pelirrojo estaba preparado y rodó antes de que siquiera lo tocara.

—No te diré nada — Silver mantenía sus ojos fijos en los ámbar como dos balas de plata — y por el infierno que no te dejaré meter nada en mi trasero.

El orgullo de Gold hizo que se mordiera la lengua a tiempo, porque como hombre que era no quería ser dominado y sospechaba que Silver tampoco, entonces solo quedaba esperar que sus encantos pudieran derretirlo; cuestión de tiempo.

Escuchó algo parecido a una risa malvada antes de que la lengua de Silver se adentrara a su boca e hiciera sus piernas como gelatina, el oxígeno dejó de circular hasta su cerebro y fue solo porque el pelirrojo lo empujó para posicionarse sobre él que no colapso ante aquello.

Cuando al fin los labios de Gold es vieron libres, abrió sus parpados solo para encontrar esas orbes grises mirarlo con superioridad.

—Tienes un largo camino por recorrer. — Habló dándole la espalda para seguir mirando su programa, dejando aun confundido (e idiotizado) moreno de ojos ámbar tratando de respirar. — Y deja de molestar a Red, Green no lo tomará bien.

—¿Acaso estas celoso?

—En tus sueños.

Gold sintió algo cálido en su pecho que no había sido experimentado antes, comprendiendo como Red se había sentido por su mejor amigo; si la sensación sería así siempre quería disfrutarla lo más posible sin importar que no pudiera dominar a Silver.

Pero, tan rápido como el pensamiento llegó otro más aterrador se instaló en su mente:

¡_Seré el uke_!

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
